1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to flat panel displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvement in information technology has come an increasing demand for display devices having a large screen size but a small thickness. Demand has thus increased for various types of flat display devices, such as PDP (plasma display panel), PALC (plasma-addressed liquid crystal display panel), LCD (liquid crystal display), and OLED (organic light emitting diode) devices.
In particular, the flat display devices have seen wide acceptance in the computer industry, the electronics industry, and the communications industry, due to their relatively low power consumption, light weight, and small size. The flat display device commonly includes: a liquid crystal panel assembly having a liquid crystal panel that displays image information; a backlight assembly having a lamp that emits light and a light guide plate that guides light to the liquid crystal panel; and a housing that accommodates the liquid crystal panel assembly and the backlight assembly.
The display panel is typically formed by bonding two display plates so as to face each other. The display panel is formed of a mother substrate. That is, the mother substrate may be cut into desired sizes for the display panel. Therefore, in order to effectively use the mother substrate, it is preferable to remove an unnecessary region of the display panel
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop frame structures capable of stably accommodating a display panel including insulating substrates that are arranged so as to deviate from each other.